1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to external male catheters, and more particularly to external envelopes for containing urine voided by an incontinent patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Male urinary incontinence is a matter of substantial discomfort, social embarrassment, and inconvenience. With some frequency the physiological condition leading to urinary incontinence is localized and the patient may be otherwise mobile, functional and capable of ordinary incidents of life. Thus, a conveniently worn external catheter is often desirable, in preference to internal catheters or other containment devices.
External catheters of various forms have been devised in the past, with particular attention to the attachment thereof. Most frequently, such prior art external catheters rely on annular mechanical seals worn at the base of the male organ, pressed against the pubic area. Examples of such sealing mechanisms are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,721,243 to Hesterman et al. and 3,999,550 to Martin. This annular, generally rigid mechanism is then drawn to the body by various straps or other attachments which are often complex, bulky and therefore inconvenient. Thus, while suitable for the purposes intended, these and other prior art devices have had less than full acceptance.
In the past we have devised a flexible shield or barrier useful against transmission of sexually transmitted diseases, which we have described in our U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,462 issued on Oct. 10, 1989. We have since found that the structure disclosed in our prior patent may be useful, in combination with other structures, to effect attachment for an external catheter. It is this structural combination that we now disclose.